specialopfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal : Ethical Arguement for inhabiting other planets
To the bounds of ethical debate, I’d like to start off thinking that all organisms regardless of intent or not will attempt to reproduce, spread, consume, die, give back resources to its original inhabitation. Of course, humans in capacity are not limited to this definition but as follows I think will do it as followed from history, current day, and speculated future decisions. I think as space, as an infinitesimally, large and vast and beyond anything we have ever encaptured before. If we do get to the extent of population these areas, I think there will be no doubt, large scale conflicts-wars, etc. It may come to the point of the death of human civilization. Anyhow, in some respect, I think for us to spread to other uninhibited zones or zones of undeveloped areas with no sentient life (by current definitionn); then it is okay for us to spread. We are egotistical by nature, and we do on a communal level help others for our benefit or out of our ideal, principles and rules. To call anything into question as selfish is to indeed negate the self, as to sacrifice or immolate oneself under the regards of another human being as being superior to an extent . If and when we do come into other planets, we must learn to adapt and live a way there that will allow us to stay in controlled populations with a high as possible efficiency and governable-planet/state/area. There is no possible way we can extract all resources and consume them faster than the planet or ecological or terrestrial level will allow. If the concept of life is to be as it is; to return to dirt after dying and to decompose as nutrients onto others as onto entities as galactic space to be ultimately consummated by strong gravitational forces beyond which speed can escape then I find it noble for a life or limited entity to encapture a vision where the product of its energy, time and effort has been put for its survival by extending its broad capabilities to encompass all of possible galaxy although I doubt we could do it. It is not unethical until by which point if we reach a sentient species and decide to harm them for by principles we live may not be applicable including liberty. If we reach a point where we come into contact with such said beings, we have an obligation to either leave them as be or allow them to join us. In either case, I find it meaningless to inhabit large terrestrial, celestial and so-on forth bodies for out exploitation as we could no way manage to do as such without such technological innovations and even forth that would be beyond the size of a superstar/planet. Ethical decisions involve making decisions against other life-forms of higher-ordered thinking, reasoning and intelligible to which they can conceptualize a framework for micro and macro perspective of how and what can do they, how they effect the outcome or entirety of such said microscale and macroscale or intra/inter-being relations and thereby such limitations enact within these bounded virtues, rules and consequences. Category:Ethics Category:Personal